


Hades and Persephone

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is afraid he might not be the best thing for Rose, and she does her best to convince him otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades and Persephone

The Doctor lay next to her, staring straight up at the ceiling.  She turned on her side and propped her head up on her hand, watching him carefully.  "What's the matter?" She asked, tracing the fingers on her free hand over his bare forearm.  He sighed heavily, acknowledging her question, but didn't look at her.

"We're like Hades and Persephone," he said finally, very quietly.

She furrowed her brows and moved closer to him, her fingers continuing their gentle stroking motion.  "What do you mean?"

"You know the myth," he began gently, "Hades took Persephone down to the Underworld, but her mother, Demeter, who controlled the seasons, obviously didn't want her to go.  The plants died and the weather grew cold, mirroring the mother's sadness.  Hades was going to return Persephone, but she'd already eaten six pomegranate seeds, so she would have to stay in the Underworld six months out of the year.  Those were the moths the Earth grew cold, because Demeter missed her daughter."  He trailed off.  "Six months, she was forced to stay with Hades."

Rose was confused, to say the least.  She moved her hand from his arm to run it through his hair.  "I know the story, Doctor," she said softly as his eyes fluttered shut under her touch.  "But I just don't see how it applies to the two of us, that's all."

"Demeter is your mum," he explained, "And I'm Hades, and you're Persephone."

Rose snorted.  "You didn't drag me onto a chariot and take me to the Underworld."

"I might as well have."

She'd pretty much had enough at that point.  She rolled over him to lay on top of him, her chin on her chest.  "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

He wasn't looking at her, but his hands crept up to hold her waist.  "I pulled you into the Vortex with me, and you'd eaten those six seeds and I'd basically forced you to stay."

She laid her cheek against him.  "You're an idiot."

"No, I'm not, I'm really just being realistic, Rose," he said, his voice patient.  "I.. You should have... I can't..."

"I should have what I want," Rose said firmly, "And what I want, what I've always wanted, is you.  And I've got you.  Persephone didn't get a chance, the first time.  But maybe she chose to eat those seeds, because she knew the consequences and wanted to stay with Hades, but didn't want to hurt her mum."

He stroked his hands up her back.  "Or she felt forced."

"Mm, I think it's what I said."

They were quiet for a few moments, Rose trying to figure out what else to say to make him believe her.  That she wanted to be with him.  She shifted over him to kiss him softly, trying to pour her feelings into him as sweetly as she could.  She pulled back and nudged her nose against his.  "Come find me in ten minutes," she said softly, then jumped off the bed to tear out of the room.

The Doctor lay over the covers, feeling incredibly awkward.  He had no idea what she was up to, none at all, and not knowing what Rose Tyler was up to was usually a bad situation.  She could be trying to cook him dinner or planning an elaborate seduction, and though he would be fine with either, he was afraid of what she was up to.  

He ran a hand through his hair.  She was planning something, she always was.  What she was trying to prove, he was sure of, but knew she'd never be able to prove that he wasn't the monster he'd made himself out to be.  Of course, she was staying now, but why would she stay for longer than necessary?  Especially when he was such a despicable being.  

Nine minutes passed, and he heaved himself up to go after her.  She wasn't a very patient woman, his Rose.  He stepped out into the hallway, and when the lights in the corridor flickered on the left, he followed them.  The lights led him through the halls until they reached a room he'd never seen before with two fake pillars on either side of the door.  He furrowed and turned the doorknob, pushing into the room.

His breath was almost stolen from him when he saw what was before him.  The room looked like an artists studio, with classic paintings strewn on the floor and up on easels.  In the middle of the room stood Rose, on a small pedestal, dressed in a long, traditional, Ancient Greek dress.  It draped low on her chest and flowed all the way down to her feet. Her hair was piled up on the top of her head, with two soft tendrils of hair flowing down on either side of her face.  She looked like a goddess, his Aphrodite, his Queen.  She smiled softly at him and beckoned him closer.  Fully allured, he took a step forward.

"Pygmalion was an artist," she began quietly, her voice light and lilting.  "He was very clever, but also very lonely.  Out of white marble, he formed a woman.  Somehow, he fell in love with the image he had created, an image he believed he did not deserve."

She took a step down from her pedestal, and the symbolism of her bringing herself level with him did not escape him.  She moved only slightly towards him, still keeping her distance.  "One night, there was a special festival for Aphrodite.  Pygmalion went to her temple with an offering.  He begged Aphrodite to let his statue, the woman of his dreams, come to life.  The next morning, he went to his workshop, and things seemed different."

Rose took his hand in hers and placed it on her cheek before continuing.  "He touched her cheek, and she was not marble, but warm flesh."  She left his hand where it was, and he held it there, cupping her cheek.  She took his other one and set it on her waist.  "Her stiff body was becoming alive.  Aphrodite had granted his wish, and given him what he thought he hadn't deserved."

She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heartsbeats under her palms.  "Do you understand?" She whispered.  

He dropped his other hand to her waist and pulled her close, his forehead against hers.  "I will never deserve you," he said softly. 

"But you're not the ruler of the Underworld either," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  

The Doctor huffed out a laugh, "How is it that you only see the good bits of me?" 

She smiled, "I don't.  It's not because of your choices, Doctor, it's in spite of them."  She kissed him, then, as though she really didn't know any other way to prove it to him.  He held her close, his hands splayed across her back.  She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and he allowed her entrance, gratefully basking in the glow she provided for him.  It was several minutes before they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. 

He tugged her into a crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  "Oh, Rose," he breathed, "I love you."

She ran a hand up into his hair and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him.  

He kissed her neck up to her jaw and pulled back to look her in the eye.  "Rose, if you will be my goddess, allow me to worship you."

She couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up in her throat.  "My Doctor," she whispered, "I'm yours."

And she was.  She was not Persephone, trapped in the Underworld.  She was Rose Tyler, floating among her stars with the man she loved.


End file.
